


Princesa

by Tammara125Swan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrein needs a hug, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Gabriel good parenting, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Identity Reveal, Mental Anguish, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, hawkmoth in not that bad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammara125Swan/pseuds/Tammara125Swan
Summary: Gabriel Agreste no esta acostumbrado a no tener lo que desea, por eso se convirtio en Hawkmoth. Pero tras un ataque de akuma se da cuenta de que quiza esta sacrificando mas de lo que esta dispuesto a perder
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 18





	1. Alguien cercano

**Author's Note:**

> Este es uno de mis primeros trabajos con multiples capitulos y es el primero que publico que no esta terminado. Asi que espero que ponerlo aqui me ayude a terminarlo XD
> 
> No olviden dejar sus Kudos y comentarios que me hacen muy feliz

Gabriel Agreste no era alguien acostumbrado a no obtener lo que quería por lo tanto el hecho de que dos chiquillos insignificantes estaban alejado de él las joyas mágicas que necesitaba para despertar al amor de su vida lo estaba volviendo un poco loco. Aun así él no era la clase de persona que se rinde cuando sus planes no salen a la primera, así que solo estaba cansado de la situación en general pero no se rendiría a pesar de que el akuma del dia de hoy había resultado ser un total fracaso… igual que todos los anteriores.

-Alas oscuras fuera- dijo con voz cansada, había comenzado a considerar a quienes akumatizaba. Curiosamente los niños pequeños solían ser mucho más efectivos que adultos o adolescentes, sin embargo a pesar de todo lo que hacía utilizar a niños pequeños se le hacía ir demasiado lejos e intentaba evitarlos en medida de lo posible.

-Maestro, no puede seguir haciendo esto- la voz de Noroo detuvo su línea de pensamientos - Que pasa si alguien sale herido en el próximo ataque?- el pequeño kuami no levantó la voz en lo más mínimo, él sabía que su amo estaba sufriendo y tenía buen corazón, él no era malvado.

-Nadie ha salido herido Noroo, la cura de Ladybug se encarga de eso- dijo con voz monótona. 

Sabía que no tenía sentido que se excusara frente a su kuami pero aun así decidió hacerlo, quizá Noroo tenia razón pero él no se detendría, a pesar de saber que su idea de que Ladybug siempre curaba todo, en el fondo sabía que era por que ella vencia sobre el. por lo tanto ¿Qué podría pasar si él sale vencedor?, sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar la idea de su cabeza mientras subía al elevador que lo sacaba de su escondite secreto rumbo a su oficina.

Cuando miro su oficina se puso a pensar en las implicaciones de su misión como Hawkmoth, si bien pensaba en lo que podría ganar no podía dejar de pensar que había cosas que se estaba perdiendo como ejemplo en su escritorio había una nota de Natali diciendo que Adrien quería hablar con el. 

_ Adrien  _

Él era la principal razón por la que debía tener éxito, él necesitaba a su madre, ella era la unión de la familia, él no sabía cómo ser un padre sin ella a su lado. Pero también era la primera razón por la que Natalie le insistía en detenerse, ya en muchas ocasiones Adrien se había visto cerca del fuego cruzado, había contado con que Ladybug lo protegería pero de nuevo, el problema era que si Ladybug falla que podría llegar a pasarle a su hijo. Gabriel respiró pesadamente y llamó a Natalie para avisarle a Adrien que ya podían hablar.

-Lo siento señor pero Adrien ceno y se fue a dormir hace aproximadamente media hora, ¿Quiere que le diga que baje?- Esa información hizo que Gabriel se diera cuenta de lo tarde que era en realidad y se dejó caer en su silla.

-No, Natalie hablare con el mañana- dicho eso se quitó los anteojos y comenzó a presionar el puente de su nariz definitivamente tendría una migraña hoy.

Un día nuevo trajo un Akuma nuevo, y una oportunidad nueva para conseguir el anillo de Chat Noir y los aretes de Ladybug, su " _campeón_ " de esta ocasión era un niño de unos 10 años triste y frustrado por ser más débil y pequeño que su hermano mayor. Era una inseguridad bastante lógica pero Hawkmoth no tenía tiempo de racionalizar sobre las motivación de las personas a las que decidía akumatizar, mientras las emociones negativas fluyeran y ellos accedieron a tomar los Miraculous para él no necesitaba más.

como era con todos los niños pequeños a los que solía akumatizar, la pelea fue más viciosa de lo normal, al pequeño  _ goliat  _ se le había otorgado la habilidad de ser más fuerte que cualquiera que se atreviera a retarlo, claramente eso incluía a los héroes de parís. Hawkmoth vio a los escurridizos protectores de parís saltar esquivar golpes desesperando a  _ goliat  _ haciendo que el gigantesco niño hiciera una rabieta destruyendo un edificio cercano.

-Vamos chico, si sabes que eventualmente vas a crecer verdad?- Dijo Chat Noir en modo de burla.

-Nunca más seré más pequeño o débil que nadie, y solo necesito quitarles esas ridículas baratijas- lanzó un auto hacia el gato molesto tratando de aplastarlo, pero este lo esquivo con bastante gracia.

-En realidad todos somos bajitos a tu edad hermano, excepto mi Lady ella siempre ha sido super pequeña, bien podría tener 500 años y seguirá siendo pequeñita- Esquivo el poste que le fue lanzado pero la mención de él molesto bicho hizo que Hawkmoth notara algo curioso así que decidió comunicarse con el akuma

-Chat Noir solo te está distrayendo busca a Ladybug- le regaño usando su conexión telepática.

Para su sorpresa el akuma se giró y encontró a la heroína tratando de escabullirse detrás de él tomándola entre sus manos.

-Vaya tiene razón eres pequeña- dijo el akuma con una sonrisa siniestra antes de lanzar a la chica lo más fuerte que pudo.

Chat Noir dejó salir un grito aterrador cuando su compañera se estrelló contra un anuncio espectacular y aterrizó en un techo cercano sin hacer ningún ruido. Rápidamente el héroe corrió para tratar de ayudar a su compañera

-Rápido Goliat quitarles su Miraculous- Dijo Hawkmoth pensando en que quizá hoy era el día en que finalmente triunfaría.

Cuando su akuma finalmente llegó al lugar donde había aterrizado Ladybug, Hawkmoth no estaba listo para lo que verían.

Chat Noir estaba tratando de acunar a la heroína en su regazo hablándole desesperadamente

-Oye LB, deja de bromear despierta por favor- habia un toque de pánico en su voz- Vamos Ladybug despierta- la agito levemente.

Cuando _Goliat_ se acercó para tratar de tomar las joyas de los dos héroes a Ladybug le cubrió una luz rosada que hizo que el akuma retrocediera. al desaparecer la luz una chica con pantalón rosa y una playera de flores yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Chat Noir haciendo que este comenzara a murmurar cosas mientras la colocaba cuidadosamente en el pizo para encarar al akuma con una mirada feroz pero llena de lágrimas

-Acércate, te reto a que te acerques Hawkmoth y nada en la tierra evitará que te destruya, ni siquiera necesitare mi anillo para hacerlo-

Hawkmoth sintió como su akuma se acobardó un poco ante la amenaza de Chat Noir así que abrió su comunicación con él para obligarlo a tomar las joyas cuando escuchó un Murmuró de parte del héroe.

-Tranquila Marinette te mantendré a salvo- lo dijo en voz tan baja que podría jurar que la idea no era que alguien más lo escuchara, pero en el momento en el que las palabras salieron de su boca un frío extraño recorrió la espalda del villano, estaba bastante seguro de que conocia a esa chica.

Justo cuando el akuma se lanzaba nuevamente contra el héroe de negro Hawkmoth decidió que era suficiente y libero a la mariposa haciendo que frente a Chat Noir solo quedará un chico confundido de 10 años.

-Oye, ¿tú eres Chat Noir?- preguntó el pequeño, mirándolo confundido.

-S...si- Chat parpadeo por dos segundos antes de rápidamente levantar al niño en sus brazos y bajarlo de la azotea antes de dejarlo con un policía tras una explicación rápida volvió a la azotea donde Marinette seguía acostada como la dejo. 

Chat no sabía que hacer, la idea de Marinette y Ladybug siendo la misma persona no lograba aún ser asimilada en su cabeza mucho menos viéndola tan quieta y pálida de una manera tan antinatural, por lo tanto debía hacer algo para cambiar eso. con cuidado la levantó y se encaminó al hospital más cercano rogando con toda su fe que lograran ayudarla.

Sin que el héroe vestido de gato lo supiera en un santuario rodeado de mariposas blancas un hombre dejó caer su transformación en total silencio tratando de pensar en lo que había pasado. Había logrado que un akuma frustrara los planes extraños de Ladybug, la había dejado lo suficientemente inhabilitada como para quitarle los aretes pero antes de que el akuma se deshiciera de Chat Noir él lo había desakumatizado voluntariamente. como dándole voz a todo el caos de su cabeza su kuami hablo 

-Amo que fue lo que sucedió- Noroo dijo en voz baja, como si temiera alterarlo.

-Conozco a esa chica- Dijo gabriel en voz baja como si decirlo lo volviera más real y él no quería eso- Ladybug es la diseñadora amiga de Adrien, ellos… tienen la misma edad que mi hijo… alguien cercano a mi hijo fue lastimado y ladybug no va a poder revertirlo- había comenzado a respirar pesadamente y más rápido de lo normal salió rumbo a su oficina y colapso detrás de su escritorio. Gabriel Agreste no solía ser una persona emocional pero la imagen de una joven tan cercana a su hijo herida puso las cosas en perspectiva,  _ estaba él yendo demasiado lejos? _ Podría pensar que no ya que estaba buscando un deseo altruista, no poder, ni fama, solo recuperar al amor de su vida y que su hijo recuperara a su madre. El sentimiento de culpa sin embargo se asentó en su estómago y decidió quedarse ahí por todo su día.


	2. La realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel se da cuenta de que la resiente lesion de LAdybug en manos de su akuma puede ser mas seria de lo que imagino... no solo para la chica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto originalmente eran dos capitulos pero senti que quedaban muy cortos 😅 asi que preferi unirlos para uno un poco mas largo.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose bastante avergonzado de su reacción por el ataque del akuma lo atribuyó a un lapso de mal juicio culpa de los recientes intentos de Adrien para hablar con él, se dirigió a su oficina listo para leer los encabezados sobre cómo ladybug había (como siempre) reparado todo lo sucedido. Incluso mientras seguía caminando rumbo a su oficina se permitió sonreír pensando que ahora sabía la verdadera identidad de Ladybug. Quizá podría encontrar una manera más fácil de conseguir esos aretes, después de eso deshacerse del gato sería cosa de niños.

-No iré a esa estúpida sesión de fotos Natalie tengo que ir a verla después de la escuela- la voz de Adrien sonaba demasiado molesta para ser respetuoso con Natalie y eso llamó la atención de Gabriel él lo había educado mejor, sin apurar el paso entro al comedor donde adrien Se veía rojo con los ojos llorosos y seguía gritando a su asistente.  
-Que rayos significa esto Adrien- Dijo con voz calmada pero lo suficientemente alto como para escucharse en toda la sala.

-Oh perfecto lo que me faltaba- soltó Adrein levantando los brazos en clara señal de enojo- Casi un mes tratando de hablar contigo y justo ahora decides salir de tu cueva cuando no puedo ni quiero lidiar contigo- Tomo su mochila y le lanzó una última mirada a Natalie- No voy a ir y volver en algún momento antes del anochecer- no se dignó a mirar a su padre y salió de la mansión azotando la puerta, presumiblemente para ir a la escuela.

-Qué fue eso Natalie?- Pregunto más confundido que molesto ya que la mirada cansada y triste de su asistente no era algo normal.

-Me parece que Adrien tenía la intención durante este mes de hablar con usted sobre la chica con la que ha estado saliendo- la voz de Natalie era baja.

-Que el que?- la verdad Gabriel estaba impactado- por qué no fui informado?-

-Señor, él lleva buscando hablar con usted durante cerca de un mes, quería ser él quien se lo dijera, no me permite decirlo- Natalie lo miró- ayer la chica fue herida en el ataque de akuma…- la Voz de Natalie se apagó y miró a todas partes en la habitación excepto a Gabriel que no tenía expresión en su rostro.  
-Qué estás diciendo Natalie- Gabriel no quería pensar en lo que estaba implicando.

-Recuerda a la chica que ganó el concurso del sombrero en la escuela de Adrien?- 

-Libera mi agenda y la de Adrien por el resto de el día Natalie- Gabriel salió del comedor y cerro fuertemente la puerta de su oficina, dejando a Natalie totalmente confundida.

Adrien ni siquiera se molestó en entrar a la escuela, se bajó del auto azotando la puerta con demasiada fuerza y comenzó a caminar rumbo al hospital, tenía que ver a Marinette. Aún no lograba entender lo que había pasado, el akuma no debía ser tan difícil, él debía distraerlo mientras Ladybug atacaba todo terminaría e iría a buscar a Marinette para salir juntos por un helado y celebrar que un mes desde su primera cita, él debía protegerla, él debía asegurarse de que ella no saliera herida ya que ella podía purificar el akuma y su cura era lo único que reparaba todo. Sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos conforme se acercaba al hospital. Dió el nombre de Marinette y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la habitación donde estaba y se quedó congelado, esto era su culpa, él no debería estar aquí. Dio media vuelta listo para salir corriendo cuando se estrelló con un gran cuerpo que lo hizo caer de espaldas.

-Adrien? Hijo ven levántate- el padre de Marinette lo levantó de los hombros antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación de la que él quería huir no merecía estar ahí.  
-Mira linda, Adrien vino a verte- dijo Tom con voz baja pero alegre.

-Los doctores han dicho algo- preguntó Adrien con la voz temblorosa

-No saben que hacer más que mantenerla estable, pero cuando Ladybug repare todo ella despertara tan radiante como siempre- A Adrien le preocupó un poco lo extremadamente confiado que sonaba el hecho de que Ladybug arreglaría todo lo que estaba mal. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de vomitar inundarlo.

-Hola princesa, espero que despiertes pronto- dijo en voz baja tomando su mano- aún tenemos una cita pendiente lo recuerdas?- nuevamente las lágrimas picaba sus ojos- Debíamos ir por un helado con André antes de… de…- su voz que apagó

Se sentía furioso, furioso con el mismo por no protegerla, furioso con Marinette por tomar esos riesgos como Ladybug, furioso con el niño que se akumatizo y furioso con Hawkmoth, por herirla. Sus pensamientos obscuros se vieron interrumpidos cuando se dió cuenta de que Tom lo había tomado de los brazos para separarlo de Marinette y más importante de la mariposa púrpura que se acercaba a él.

-Aléjate de nosotros- grito Adrien parándose frente a Tom- ya causaste mucho dolor a esta familia- Tomo lo que parecía ser una chamarra de Tom que estaba en una silla cercana tratando de espantar a la mariposa.

Lo que no esperaban era que el obscuro bicho se acercará a Marinette antes de colocarse en un libro que estaba cerca de ella (al parecer Tom le estaba leyendo cuentos antes de que él llegara).

******************************************************************************************************************************************

En otro lado de la ciudad Gabriel no sabía cómo reaccionar a toda la situación que había ocurrido. En menos de 12 horas estaba dudando de el trabajo que había sido su vida durante tres años. Noroo lo miró, jamás había visto en sus ojos nada más que determinación, esta vez veía arrepentimiento y miedo.

-Amo? ¿Qué va a hacer ahora?- preguntó confundido cuando entraron al lugar donde estaban las mariposas pero él no se había transformado.

-En realidad hay algo que podría hacer Noroo- rió sin humor- hice exactamente lo que no debía hacer, herí a alguien de manera permanente y dañe a mi hijo en el proceso- tomó el Milaculous de la mariposa entre sus dedos- esta maldita cosa no hace más que daño a todos a su alrededor- se vio tentado a arrancarlo de su cuello pero no tuvo la fuerza.

-Amo, el Miraculous de la mariposa es más que una joya para dar poder a otros- Noroo se había pasado en la cabeza de Gabriel tratando de dar un poco de consuelo- Usted tomó uno de los poderes más fuertes que existe. La empatía. En su modo más puro, el Miraculous de la mariposa da poderes a otras personas para que puedan vencer pruebas que bajo otra circunstancia les serían imposibles para sí mismos y para otros- Los engranajes dentro de la cabeza de Gabriel habían comenzado a trabajar a máxima velocidad.

-Si lo que dices es cierto Noroo, puedo despertar a la chica y ayudarla a recuperarse?- Pregunto un poco curioso.

-Por qué harías eso?- la voz de Natalie regresa a la realidad. No la había notado detrás de él ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?  
-No soy un villano Natalie, mi intención jamás fue dañar a otros en mi búsqueda de los Miraculous- Habló en voz baja- ayer le causé un daño a mi hijo que al parecer puedo corregir- llamó su transformación mentalizado lo que quería hacer.

-Y cómo planeas hacerlo? Escuchaste a Noroo, solo puedes ayudarla a pelear por sí misma y no puedes akumatizarlo a él sin dar una idea bastante clara de tu identidad- Natalie entendía lo que él estaba pensando pero no podía permitir que lo atraparán 

-Pensaré en algo, pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada- Hawkmoth llamó a una mariposa y la envió hacia la ciudad, buscando un enojo y sufrimiento muy particular, El de Adrien.

Después de unos pocos minutos lo encontró en el hospital, trató de no perder su concentración con la abrumadora cantidad de emociones que rodeaban al edificio. Finalmente logro vislumbrar una habitación con una chica de cabello negro conectada a varias máquinas, en la puerta un hombre robusto y alto guiaba a su hijo para que entrara. Las emociones del hombre estaban bajo control gracias a una gran cantidad de esperanza que sentía en que todo saldría bien. Adrien por otro lado tenía sus emociones totalmente vueltas locas pasando por felicidad, euforia y varios niveles de odio y frustración.

-Hola princesa, espero que despiertes pronto- Adrien tomó la mano de la chica- aún tenemos una cita pendiente lo recuerdas?- parecía que quería llorar y Hawkmoth se sintió enfermo- Debíamos ir por un helado con André antes de… de…- Adrien no termino la oración cuando sus emociones se vieron totalmente convertidas en furia dirigida a diferentes personas incluído el mismo, aún que Hawkmoth se llevaba la mayoría de ese odio.

Cuando el padre de la chica y Adrien notaron a la mariposa comenzaron a retroceder, pero también a tratar de ahuyentarla sin éxito. El sobre nombre con el que Adrien se refirió a la chica y un libro de cuentos infantiles le dieron una idea y envió a la mariposa directo al libro para poder ejecutar su plan.

-Princesa, soy Hawkmoth. Encuentra al héroe que te ayude a despertar y recuperarse, tomaré tu poder de regreso cuando despiertes- en el estado inconsciente de la chica no necesitó que ella accediera para poderle otorgar los poderes por lo que el akuma actuó inmediatamente, sin embargo logró percibir una fuerte voluntad por volver con sus seres queridos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo que esta historia un no esta terminada. Asi que algunas ideas en los comentarios son bienvenidas.
> 
> No olviden que tantu sus Kudos como sus comentarios traen amor a mi vida.
> 
> 😍🥰


	3. La princesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrein observa los poderes de akumatizada de Marinette y no esta seguro de como lidear con eso

Adrien estaba impresionado, no entendía cómo una persona inconsciente podía ser akumatizada. Si bien podría ser más difícil tomar control de sus acciones, como esperaba Hawkmoth que tomará las joyas de Ladybug y Chat Noir, para que darle poderes a alguien así?. ¿Por qué darle poderes a Marinette? Hawkmoth sabía que ella era Ladybug? Que poderes podría tener?. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas por tantas ideas agolpandose y tantas preguntas sin respuesta.

Cuando miró nuevamente a su novia la sombra burbujeante que señalaba que se estaba transformando en un akuma se había esfumado dejando a Marinette nuevamente inmóvil en su cama. Si no la hubiera visto hace cuatro segundos su imagen no lo hubiera conmocionado en lo más mínimo ya que de verdad parecía una princesa.

En lugar de una bata de hospital usaba un bello vestido rosa con adornos dorados, su cabello estaba suelto enmarcando su cabeza con pequeñas flores tejidas adornándola, sus manos descansaban pálidas sobre su pecho sujetando el libro de cuentos que antes Tom le había estado leyendo.

Ante la visión Tom se acercó para ver si su transformación había cambiado en algo su estado pero cuando dió dos pasos hacia ella una luz salió del libro y cayó directamente en su padre, Adrien cerró los ojos por lo brillante y cuando los abrió de nuevo El señor Dupaing estaba aún quieto dónde se había parado pero su ropa había cambiado, usaba un pantalón café y una camisa de franela roja que lo hacía parecer un leñador. Ambos se miraron confundidos antes de mirar a Marinette que seguía inmóvil en la cama. Finalmente fue demasiado para Adrien quien salió corriendo del cuarto hasta lograr salir del hospital, no le importó dónde estaba ni quién pudiera verlo cuando finalmente se detuvo y colapsó en el suelo víctima de múltiples sollozos.

Adrien abrió los ojos bastante confundido, tratando de recordar dónde estaba y por qué había llegado ahí. Mirando a su alrededor se dió cuenta que era cerca de media tarde, el estaba sentado con la espalda contra el muro de un callejón, estaba cerca de una de sus rutas para patrullar, poco a poco su cabeza comenzó a entender qué hacía ahí, había huido como un cobarde de la habitación de Marinette.

-Tengo que hacer algo- murmuró para nadie en particular, así que se sorprendió cuando una voz le respondió.

-y cuál es tu plan Romeo, seguir corriendo hasta que salgas de París?- Plagg salió de su escondite- Tranquilo niño por ahora no hay más que puedas hacer, deberías ir a descansar- la voz de Plagg era inusualmente dulce y desconcertó a Adrien.  
-Todo es culpa mía Plagg no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada- oculto su cara entre sus manos .

-No es culpa tuya chico, en todo caso sería culpa del idiota de Hawkmoth pero no tiene nada que ver contigo, ella es Ladybug todo esto le hubiera pasado aún que tú no estuvieras a su alrededor y sin ti pudo ser incluso peor- Se acercó a su cuello tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Pero yo soy el gato negro yo atraigo la mala suerte y ahora está akumatizada en el hospital- Su voz fue amortiguada por sus manos pero Plagg estaba bastante seguro de que sonaba histérico.

-Oye el anillo y yo no tenemos la culpa- en realidad el Kuami no estaba molesto, solo trataba de que el niño se sintiera mejor- en todo caso si los Kuamis tuviéramos ese poder ella es la de la buena suerte. No te tortures chico no hay nada que puedas hacer- siguió ronroneando en su cuello hasta que sintió que se relajó lo suficiente.

-Plagg vamos a casa, mañana podré pensar en algún plan para ayudarla.

Adrien comenzó a caminar rumbo a la mansión, sabía que si se transformaba llegaría mucho más rápido pero el ritmo de sus pasos lo tranquilizaba y entre más tiempo le tomará llegar a la prisión que llamaba casa mucho mejor.

Conforme recorría París comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado en el hospital y que clase de poderes podría tener Marinette akumatizada. El cambio de apariencia en ella y su padre en realidad no eran un gran indicio, quizá debería ir a verla para averiguar… algo lo que fuera. No podía evitar sentir que su presencia en el hospital había causado eso, de cualquier manera que podía solucionarlo, solo Ladybug podría liberar un akuma. Dejó de pensar antes de que su cabeza comenzara a dar vueltas, definitivamente tendría una migraña pronto, pero por ahora tenía que descansar para buscar una solución y salvar a su princesa.

Adrien abrió los ojos cuando la luz comenzó a cubrir buena parte de su habitación. Sus ojos se sentían como si tuviera arena en ellos, muy probablemente se debía a que no había logrado conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la noche, pensando en todo y en nada. Se sentía demasiado culpable por la akumatizacion de Marinette o su estado en general como para ir al hospital a verla, pero la idea de quedarse en casa era sofocante solo de pensarlo. Considerar todo quizá ir a la escuela era un buen primer paso, que haría después de eso aún era una incógnita pero trabajaría con lo que tenía.

Terminó de arreglarse para ir a la escuela y le sorprendió ni haber visto a Natalie, no lo había ido a despertar y aún no le informaba sus muchas actividades para después de la escuela. Tras tomar su mochila y comenzar a bajar al comedor se encontró con Natalie que lo miró como si no viviera ahí.

-Adrien estás despierto- Dijo la asistente, la confusión en su voz estaba inquietando a Adrien.

-Si Natalie, voy a ir a la escuela- La voz de Adrien era baja, se sentía arrepentido por su explocion de el día anterior- hay algo más que deba hacer el día de hoy- 

-Descuida tu padre me pidió que despejará tu agenda para estos días. Irás a ver a la señorita Dupaing-Cheng después de la escuela?- pregunto y parecía lo suficientemente curiosa.

-Yo… yo, no lo sé en realidad- Adrien bajo la cabeza- No sé si estar en el hospital sea una buena idea- 

-Si decides otra cosa puedes decirle a tu guardaespaldas que te lleve. Yo me comunicaré con él para saber que estás bien- Natalie sonaba más empática de lo que Adrien jamás había imaginado posible. Se dió media vuelta para irse pero Adrien la detuvo.

-Natalie, yo… yo lamento mucho mi actitud de ayer, tu no eres la culpable de lo que pasó y no debí desquitar mi enojo Contigo- Miró a sus zapatos avergonzado, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Descuida Adrien, entiendo que estás sufriendo y lo que menos quiero es hacerte las cosas difíciles. Ahora debes irte si quieres llegar a clases- 

Adrien sonrió y se sintió más tranquilo cuando comenzó a acercarse a la escuela. Intentó por todos los medios no mirar en dirección a la panadería sabiendo que ella no vendría y mirar solo solo rompería su corazón.

Cuando entro al patio principal se sorprendió al ver a muchos chicos cerca de su salón curioseando y murmurando entre ellos. Bajo la velocidad de sus pasos tratando de ver qué era lo que todos miraban cuando se dió cuenta que eran sus compañeros de clase todos usaban ropas vistosas y curiosas como si fueran a una fiesta de disfraces, sus expresiones eran diversas, desde emoción hasta tristeza profunda. Cuando finalmente logró entrar totalmente al salón de clases todos lo miraron confundidos hasta que Alya y Nino corrieron a abrazarlo.

-Gracias al cielo eres normal- Dijo Alya aliviada.

-Por que no sería normal?- Adrien estaba confundido- por que usan esa ropa todos- 

Miró a sus amigos que intercambiaron unas miradas curiosas.


	4. Parece un cuento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrein descubre los poderes de Akumatizada de Marinette

-Gracias al cielo eres normal- Dijo Alya aliviada.  
-Por que no sería normal?- Adrien estaba confundido- por que usan esa ropa todos-   
Miró a sus amigos que intercambiaron unas miradas curiosas.

Alya usaba una gabardina y gorro a juego de cuadros cafés y por alguna razón tenía una pipa en la mano, La ropa de Nino se veía desgastada y usaba una corbata roja con dorado y una camisa blanca que para nada era su estilo.

-Fue Marinette- Dijo una voz detrás del salon Rose? como si esa fuera toda la explicación necesaria.

-No entiendo nada, Chicos Marinette aún no despierta que tiene que ver ella con todo esto-

Como si no pudiera evitarlo Alya comenzó a hablar.

-Pero si está clarísimo- dijo de manera condescendiente- Marinette fue akumatizada, y sus poderes convierten a todos a su alrededor en personajes ficticios que se asemejan a su personalidad al menos como los conoce Marinette. Ayer fuimos a verla después de la escuela y prácticamente todo el salón se vio afectado- las palabras salieron rápidas y aburridas como si estuviera cansada de repetirlas.

-Y no han pensado en no lo sé cambiarse de ropa- sugirió Adrien ganándose una mirada cansada de todos en el salón.

-Ya lo intentamos mirar- Alya se quitó la gabardina y cuando Adrien la tomó se convirtió en una chaqueta de mezclilla Adrien trató de darle su chamarra a Alya pero cuando se la puso se convirtió nuevamente en la misma gabardina que usaba antes.

-Vaya eso es todo un problema- trato por todos los medios de permanecer serio pero la situación en general era sumamente divertida.

-No te burles Agreste, ví claramente que estás evitando reír- la voz de Alya intentaba sonar enojada pero sonaba más aburrida.

-Muy bien Alya tu eres una fiera investigadora y muy inteligente así que eres Sherlock Holmes- trato de mantener una cara seria pero por el ceño fruncido de Alya no lo estaba haciendo bien. Se volvió a mirar a Nino -Lo siento hermano estoy perdido Contigo- ambos se encogieron de hombros cuando Alya hablo.

-Es leal, fuerte y un amigo implacable, creo que eres Ron Weasley de Harry Potter- la mitad de la clase soltó risitas contenidas y la otra mitad solo bajaron los ojos posiblemente pensando en quienes eran ellos mismos.

-Lo lamento chicos, pero apuesto a que pronto se va a despertar y podremos resolver esto está bien?- todos en el salon trataron de sonreír y asintieron con la cabeza excepto Alya que le lanzó una mirada triste mientras tomaban asiento y la maestra entraba al salón.

El primer periodo de clases fue agotador y no por las clases en sí. A decir verdad Adrien no tenía idea de que había dicho la maestra, seguía mirando a sus compañeros tratando de averiguar cómo estaban vestidos y que podría significar eso.  
El señor Dupaing se había convertido en un leñador, grande fuerte, pero que protegía a los demás como el de Caperucita roja.  
Alya y Nino ya había quedado claro y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Rose estaba vestida como salida de una novela romántica de Jane Austen, Juleka tenía ropa negra y lo que parecía armas y marcas de runas como una cazadora de sombras, Max parecía una versión bajita de Gandalf, mientras los escaneaba a todos no pudo evitar notar que en realidad si eran personajes que se fundían con sus personalidades de manera incluso cómica.  
Finalmente fue hora del almuerzo y Adrien se dispuso a salir del salón con Alya y Nino antes de notar que algunos de sus compañeros no se movían de sus asientos.

-No quieren que toda la escuela los vea así- dijo la voz aburrida de Alya mientras lo tomaba del codo y lo sacaba del salón- estoy cansada de tener las respuestas Adrien- La cara sería de Alya de pronto estaba sumamente triste- lo peor de esto es que lo que más tengo son maneras en las que esto fracasará y como nos quedaremos así para siempre, no sé cómo vamos a solucionarlo- comenzó a sollozar y Nino la abrazó dándole apoyo y consuelo.

-Tranquila Alya, esto se va a arreglar- trato de sonar optimista.

-¿Cómo?- Dijo Alya aun sollozando- la única que puede despertar a Marinette es Ladybug y solo ella la puede desakumatizar, se que sabes por qué no ha aparecido Ladybug desde el día del "accidente" de Marinette. No podemos arreglar esto no lo entiendes?- 

Adrien abrió los ojos sorprendido. Definitivamente no contaba con todas las "deducciones inteligentes" que había hecho Alya en tan solo dos días Pero no podía evitar sentir que tenía razón, no tenían opciones para salir de esta.

En cuanto terminó la escuela todo el salón se preparaba para volver al hospital y visitar a Marinette ya que según el razonamiento lógico de Alya "Ya fueron afectados una vez, no podría empeorar en realidad" pero Adrien no quería ir, temia que su presencia causará más problemas aún que en realidad no podía solucionar nada.

A pesar de las protestas de Alya y Nino se subió a su auto prácticamente huyendo de ellos para volver a su casa. Podría jurar que nunca desde la desaparición de su madre había estado tan feliz de ver esa enorme construcción. El auto aún no frenaba en su totalidad cuándo Adrien ya había saltado para entrar a su casa lo más pronto posible. Sin dejar de correr se encaminó hacia su habitación, en el camino se estrelló contra alguien pero estaba demasiado concentrado en huir como para ver quién era, murmuró una rápida disculpa y siguió corriendo a su habitación. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él arrojó su mochila a la cama y se preparó para transformarse cuando se dió cuenta de que no tenía ningún lugar para ir, no tenía con quién hablar y dado su actual estado podría ser incluso que Plagg se negara a transformarlo.


	5. Una opcion y mas revelaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien encuentra un poco de apoyo sobre la situacion de Marinette pero termina hablando un poco de mas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como habran notado en este fic me gusta jugar con la idea de un Gabriel aun con algo de humanidad asiq ue fluyamos bajo esa primicia por el momento hecho?
> 
> Gracias por seguir leyendo

Se dejó caer junto al sofá tratando de calmar su respiración, había huido para evitar ir a ver a Marinette por qué estaba avergonzado, su enojo había atraído al akuma y por su culpa ella estaba akumatizada, y claro estaba enojado por su fracaso al protegerla. El problema central era que no podía hablar con nadie. Si sus problemas eran sobre Ladybug, Chat podía ir con Marinette, si eran problemas sobre Marinette podía hablar con Ladybug. Ahora podía perderlas a ambas, no estaba listo para eso, jamás se había dado cuenta como ella era una parte importante de todos los aspectos de su vida.  
Adrien sentía a Plagg ronroneando sobre su camisa para tratar de calmarlo.  
-Chico debes calmarte- Era la primera vez que el Kuami sonaba genuinamente preocupado.  
-Cual es el punto Plagg no es como que me pueda akumatizar, y si eso para al menos sabré que Marinette ya está bien- No quería pensar en eso, no quería pensar en nada, sentía que su cabeza se partiría a la mitad. Se sorprendió cuando escuchó tres golpes en su puerta, quizá los había imaginado?. No estaban de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que Plagg estaba oculto y se acercó para abrir la puerta.  
Por poco se cae de espaldas al ver a su padre parado frente a su puerta, ¿Acaso viaje a otra dimensión? Pensó considerando que las probabilidades de que su padre estuviera ahí para ver cómo estaba.  
-Esta todo bien padre?- preguntó con la voz aún entrecortada por las emociones encontradas, trató de aclararse la garganta antes de agregar - Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?-   
-Quería ver cómo te encontrabas Adrien- La voz de Gabriel era baja, realmente estaba tratando de conectar con su hijo- estabas muy alterado cuando entraste hace un momento y Natalie me informo la situación de la señorita Dupaing-Cheng-   
Finalmente fue demasiado para Adrien quien estaba seguro de que su padre trataba de apoyarlo, pero el verlo realmente preocupado por él y por el estado de Marinette lo hizo enfrentarse a todas las implicaciones de golpe.  
Gabriel logro sujetarlo antes de que golpeara el suelo entre sollozos, torpemente lo abrazo y frotó su espalda para tratar de relajarlo. Mientras consideraba aun como hablar con el o darle un poco de paz mental escucho algo que lo dejo helado.  
-Es culpa mia-   
Gabriel se quedó totalmente mudo al pensar que su hijo se estaba culpando por algo que en todo sentido él había provocado, como es que Adrien podría ser responsable de algo como esto.  
-Adrien esto no es culpa tuya, no había nada que podrias haber hecho para ayudarla…- La voz del chico lo interrumpió.  
-No lo entiendes, yo estaba con ella- se detuvo abruptamente antes de seguir hablando quizá ya pensando mejor sus palabras- Durante el ataque de akuma, ambos estábamos… saliendo de la escuela… ella... ella quedó atrapada en el fuego cruzado… yo debía protegerla y fracase- Si Gabriel no supiera que todo era una total mentira podría haber reaccionado diferente pero el sabia exactamente como había sido herida la chica no había manera de que Adrein estuviera cerca de la acción a no ser que…

-Y cuando fui a verla estaba tan… furioso y estuve a punto de ser akumatizado- Adrien trato de controlar su voz pero las emociones lo estaban inundando- El padre de Marinette trato de ayudarme y en mi lugar ella fue akumatizada-

-Por eso no fuiste a verla hoy al hospital- dedujo Gabriel.

-Soy un cobarde, pero no puedo enfrentarme a verla ahí, inmóvil sabiendo que todo es culpa mía- Adrien siguió sollozando durante unos minutos más sin atreverse a hablar. Pero ese silencio pesó en el corazón de Gabriel más que cualquier cosa que pudo haber dicho.

Gabriel nunca había sido una persona del tipo emocional, su posición como líder de una gran empresa y desde que era Hawkmoth había aprendido que las expresar sus emociones abiertamente podría ser usado en su contra. Justo ahora sentía como todas las emociones de su hijo lo inundaban, Adrien siempre había expresado más sus emociones igual que su madre, él se permitía sentir de una manera más profunda. Se puso a pensar que si a él siendo el alma tranquila y retraída que era, ver a su amada inconsciente sin poder ayudarla lo había llevado a convertirse en el equivalente mágico de un terrorista, que podía desencadenar en su hijo. En especial si su teoría de que Adrein Era chat noir terminaba siendo cierta y la chica siendo ladybug, definitivamente había sentimientos mucho más profundos en juego.

Cerró los ojos aun Abrazando a Adrein quien había dejado de llorar pero soltaba sollozos esporádicos, pensando en cómo hacer algo. Desde la “desaparición” de su esposa jamás se había sentido tan impotente en todos los sentidos, no podía ni siquiera proporcionar ningún tipo de consuelo para su hijo, demasiado consciente de que él había causado todo el daño que sentía y que no tenía manera de arreglarlo, tampoco tenía manera de disculparse por sus errores, considerando que desenmascarar como Hawkmoth implicaba que todo el mundo incluyendo su hijo (en especial su hijo) lo repudiada por sus acciones. Finalmente encontró su propia voz y se arriesgó a hablar con él.

-Deberías ir a verla Adrien- su voz era baja pero estaba seguro de que el lo escucharía- Te he visto con la señorita Dupain Cheng varias veces a pesar de no saber sobre su relación- Incluso los había visto actuar como héroes pero eso no lo dirá en voz alta- y puedo decirte que el que estés con ella le puede dar la fuerza para volver-

Adrein no sabía que decir, definitivamente era lo más humano que había escuchado decir a su padre en toda su vida. Si bien era consciente de que su presencia no ayudaría a nada al estado de salud de Marinette, también sabía que si los papeles se invirtieran ella no lo dejaría sin importar nada. No podía permitir que su culpa lo alejara de ella.

-Gracias padre- Dijo finalmente separándose ligeramente pero aún no se arriesgaba a mirarlo a la cara- Creo que llamare a mi guardaespaldas y le diré que me lleve al hospital-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que opinan de la historia hasta ahora? No olviden que sus cometnarios llenan mi alma
> 
> Les mando todo mi amor


	6. La princesa guerrera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien decide ir a ver a Marinette despues de la charla con su padre.
> 
> El camino a descubrir como lo ve la chica de sus sueños podria ser mas extraño de lo que espera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acabo de revisar que le capitulo anterior es super super corto, pero ya estoy apunto de terminar toda la historia (Si todo sale bien)

Gabriel se puso de pie mirándolo bastante complacido de verlo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios a pesar de la tristeza que aún reflejaban sus ojos. Definitivamente Adrien era un hombre fuerte. Rápidamente se despidió dejándolo para que se alistara y fuera rápido al hospital  
haciéndole prometer que volvería antes de la cena.

Adrien vio la puerta cerrarse detrás de su padre y se quedó ahí parado durante un segundo, tratando de procesar lo que había pasado.

-Oye chico creo que esto es de las cosas más bizarras que he visto y mira que he visto cosas raras en la vida- Plagg floto hasta quedar a nivel de sus ojos moviendo sus manitas tratando de llamar la atención de su portador- Oye despierta a diferenci de ti yo si tengo ganas de visitar a las chicas en el hospital y buscar como Desakumatizarla-

Adrien parpadeo varias veces antes de enfocar los ojos en el pequeño kuami y arrojarle un trozo de queso.

-Qué te parece si tomamos la ruta rápida?-

Dicho esto llamó su transformación y salió por la ventana, cuando llegó al hospital se debatió un momento sobre entrar como Adrien o como Chat. Finalmente considerando que sus compañeros ya se habían ido a casa y no era precisamente hora de visitas quizá entra a través de la ventana no era un plan tan malo.

Miro dentro de la habitación tratando de asegurarse que no había nadie más en la habitación antes de abrir la ventana y entrar lo más silenciosamente posible . 

A Pesar de ser el portador del Miraculous de la mala suerte Adrien se dio cuenta de la ventaja de que la habitación de Marinette fuera privada y de que tuviera una ventana que diera a la calle. De lo contrario su pequeña intrusión para verla pudo ser todo un desafío. En cuanto entró a la habitación se quedó cerca de la ventana tratando de no llamar la atención por si había alguna enfermera haciendo rondas o algo similar.

Se acercó lentamente como si temiera causar daño o que alguien lo notara por el simple movimiento ya que claro él sabía lo sigiloso que podía ser mientras se mantuviera transformado. 

Una vocecita lo sacó de sus pensamientos casi casi causando que cayera de frente.

-No te acerques tanto mientras estás transformado- la voz salió de la lámpara que estaba junto a la cama y Chat Noir se acercó despacio rodeando la cama de Marinette con precaución.

Un pequeño kuami rosado, lo miraba con enormes ojos azules llenos de tristeza.

-Eres Tikki cierto?- dijo Chat en un susurro- La kuami de...de...- se ahogó con sus palabras.

-Si la kuami de Ladybug- Soltó un suspiro cansado- no te acerques no sabemos qué pasaría si te golpea el akuma mientras estás transformado-

-Ya me han golpeado akumas como Chat- se quejó el chico tratando de dar un paso hacia su compañera.

-Pero eran golpes que Ladybug podía revertir... esta vez- Tikki no se atrevió a terminar ese pensamiento- no me he atrevido a acercarme desde que se akumatizo, pero alguien debe quitarle los pendientes si queremos revertir esto- Su voz sonaba lo suficiente como cuando su  
Ladybug le advertía algo durante una pelea. Se acercó a la pequeña kuami y la tomó con una mano mientras le hacía un pequeño cariño con la otra tratando de que se relajara.

-Si necesitas los pendientes puedo ir por ellos- antes de que Tikki se quejara levantó su mano libre- mira si me destransformo y me acerco a ella y me golpea me puedo volver a transformar y aun tendría mis poderes, como sucedió con Reflecta. y soy el unico al que le puedes pedir los pendientes si revelar su identidad a medio Paris o generar una conmoción-

Tikki lo consideró durante un momento y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto así que con un asentimiento de cabeza señalo a su chica en la cama junto a ellos.

Adrien suspiro y se destransformo pero no se acercó de inmediato, se tomó un momento para observar a la chica con atención, aunque no de una manera escalofriante. observ como el akuma la había cambiado y aun así no era diferente en lo más mínimo, Chat la llamaba princesa por que siempre le pareció una, aunque no una princesa que necesitara un rescate de la cima de una torre, si no una fuerte y valiente princesa capas de darle a alguien una paliza. Sonrió un poco pensando en como habían comenzado a salir hace un mes después de que ella le confesara sus sentimientos. se dio cuenta de que había estado ciego al no ver que ella era esa chica a la que había perseguido por más de tres años, reflexiono en cómo era posible que no hubiera notado las claras similitudes entre ambas chicas una vez prometió que amaría a la chica que estuviera debajo de la máscara pero ahora se daba cuenta que no había manera que esa chica fuera alguien diferente a Marinette. 

Detrás de él alcanzaba a escuchar a Plagg murmurar palabras de aliento para Tikki tratando de consolar a la pequeña kuami de una manera inusualmente dulce sobre cómo la chica estaría bien .

Cerró los ojos y dio los tres pasos que lo dejarían junto a la cama de Marinette y sintió como una luz cálida lo cubría pero se negó a abrir los ojos durante un momento. Una parte de su cerebro estaba sumamente curioso en saber cómo lo veía Marinette, o como veía a Chat quiza seria de manera diferente? ¿Se decepcionaria? Muchas preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza y sus ojos se resisten a abrirse no es que en realidad se estuviera esforzando. 

No fue hasta que escucho una risita detrás de él que sus ojos se destrabaron lo suficiente como para abrirse.   
-No se por que no me sorprende tu aspecto en lo más mínimo- Dijo la voz de tikk, por lo que Adrien supuso que era Plagg quien hacía esos ruidos extraños como si estuviera evitando soltar una carcajada sin mucho éxito en realidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas sobre la apariencia de Adrien tras los poderes de Marinette???.
> 
> Una parte de mi siente que es Mega obvio pero me gustaria saber quien acierta en el look que imagine.


	7. El principe de la princesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez afectado por los poderes de Marinette, Adrien debe tomar una decision y definitivamente Plagg y Tikki tienen algunas ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 puntos para los que adivinaron la apariencia de Adrein para esto jejejeje 100% imposible de adivinar 
> 
> Disfruten

Cuando miro hacia abajo sonrió un poco pensando en las palabras de Tikki,y si era honesto también en las burlas de Plagg tenían un poco de sentido.

Estaba usando un traje blanco un poco demasiado formal. A excepción de los botones color dorado el resto de los detalles se encontraban en un color verde como sus ojos, cuando se movió un poco más, también noto que su “Disfraz” también tenía una espada . la desenfundo abriendo mucho los ojos, mirando como la empuñadura con un bello grabado que decía ”Valor” en letras cursivas doradas. 

Sintió las lágrimas picar sus ojos, esta vez eran por una razón más feliz. Ella lo veía como un héroe, como un caballero que la defendería, y era a el no a Chat noir, era al chico del que se había enamorado Adrein, ella lo había visto heroico aun sin máscara. 

-Si sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora verdad chico?- preguntó la voz de plagg ya más seria después de su ataque de risa.

Adrien miro a los dos kuamis confundidos sin saber que decir, definitivamente una idea había pasado por su cabeza incluso desde el momento que había visto a Marinette akumatizada pero esto era una locura monumental. EN ESPECIAL AHORA QUE SABÍA QUE ERA UNA IDEA QUE PLAGG PODRÍA TENER

-Adrien podría no ser necesario que le quites los pendientes si esto funciona y me sentiría más segura de que lo intentaras primero- Dijo la voz de tikki.

-Yo… yo… que planean?- pregunto Adrein sabiendo a lo que se refieran pero sin querer decirlo en voz alta- No estamos seguros de que vaya a funcionar lo que piensan- Aún que en el fondo esperaba que pudiera funcionar.- yo no tengo magia, no hay manera en que la despierte- suspiro cansado.

-Piénsalo así Adrien, la magia de su miraculous la protegió, es lo que evitó que muriera como Ladybug, quizá la magia de otro miraculous la pueda despertar por eso los médicos no pueden hacer nada por ella- Tikki quería creerlo, tenía que funcionar.

-Pero estamos hablando de Hawkmoth, él tiene el miraculous, como sabemos que esto no va a empeorar- Adreine por otro lado no quería tener esperanza en caso de que las cosas no funcionaran.

-Chico si la besas y no despierta, comeré queso del más horrible que seas capaz de comprar durante un año- Bueno si plagg era capaz de esa apuesta definitivamente estaba seguro de lo que estaba hablando- además si Hawkmoth planea algo malo pudo venir a buscar los aretes cuando vio quien era ella, pero si purificas el akuma ella seguiría dormida un sin estar akumatizada , esta podría ser tu única oportunidad no solo de desakumatizarla si no de despertarla de una vez -

Volvió a mirar a la chica en la cama, su piel pálida, los ojos cerrados, sus largas pestañas proyectaban sombras en sus pómulos, sus labios no habían perdido color, pero quizá solo era un efecto de la akumatizacion, pero se acercó lentamente a ella tomando una de sus manos.

-Por favor princesa debes despertar- su voz era un susurro, solo para ella, no es que alguien más lo fuera a escuchar- Te necesitamos, todos en la escuela, tus amigos, tus padres, yo… yo te necesito no solo a Ladybug, No puedo vivir como Adrein sin ti Marinette- tomo una profunda respiración mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos - Se que esto parece una total locura pero de verdad espero que funcione o podría perder la cabeza- se rió en voz baja.

Lentamente y sin soltar la mano de la chica se inclinó para besar sus labios suavemente y prácticamente dejó de respirar mientras trataba de transmitir todo su amor en ese ligero toque. Detrás de él Podía sentir a Tikki y a Plagg mirarlos pero decidió ignorarlo.   
Se separó con los ojos aún cerrados tratando de sentir alguna señal de que había funcionado quizá una briza como en las películas o un destello de luz o algo que igualara las mariposas en su estómago pero no sentía nada diferente, quizá no era… 

Una pequeña presión en su mano detuvo sus caóticos pensamientos y abrió los ojos rápidamente, solo para encontrarse a la chica que tanto amaba con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Completamente abrumado por el hecho de finalmente ver sus ojos abiertos la envolvió en un abrazo ocultando su cara en el cuello de ella. Cuando las cálidas manos de su novia comenzaron a acariciar su cabello decidió separarse para verla, solo para encontrar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Adrien,no es que me esté quejando ni nada parecido- sonrió esta vez de una manera tan tierna que derritio su corazón- pero que haces vestido así?

*********************************************************************************************************

El rápidamente miró hacia abajo y ella siguió su mirada observando lo que ella misma traía puesto y levantó una ceja- Acaso este es otro de esos sueños raros que he estado teniendo?-

-Vaya siempre es grato saber que soy el chico de tus sueños- Dijo con una voz temblorosa, demonios aun no podía creer que hubiera funcionado.

-Jajajaja, en mis sueños no sueles ser tan descarada… bueno excepto esa vez que soñé que eras Chat Noir pero…- La chica cerró la boca mientras su cara se sonrojaba al ver los ojos verdes de su novio brillar con picardía- Si mejor olvida que dije eso-

-Marinette recuerdas dónde estás?, Recuerdas lo que pasó?- Adrien sonó demasiado serio y eso llamó la atención de la chica quien olvidando su vergüenza miró a su alrededor por primera vez tratando de entender a qué se refería.

-Adrien no estoy dormida verdad?- EL chico solo sacudió la cabeza- Estoy en un hospital?- un asentimiento más, su corazón se estaba acelerando - Y estaba inconciente verdad, después de un golpe muy fuerte durante…- abrió los ojos recordando la pelea de akuma, había acordado ir por helado con Adrien. Cuando el akuma golpeo ella solo podía pensar en poner distancia entre el akuma (Era un niño bastante grande) y sus amigos. Chat había gritado cuando ella fue lanzada…- Oh por dios- Sollozo cubriendo su boca con la mano- Adrein quien me trajo al hospital?- 

Los ojos de su novio estaban serenos aún demasiado feliz de verla hablando como para preocuparse por las implicaciones de saber su identidad mientras él ya sabía la de ella. Decidió no mentirle ( después de todo ella odiaba a los mentirosos) pero no decirle más información de la necesaria, después de todo aun no sabia que tan bien de salud estaba.

-Chat Noir te trajo, les dijo a las enfermeras que habías sido herida durante el ataque llevas inconsciente casi tres días, tus padres han estado viniendo y los chicos de la escuela estuvieron aquí ayer también-

-Esta bien- suspiro tratando de reajustar sus ideas- es aún no explica por qué estamos vestidos de esta manera- 

Adrien cerró los ojos buscando la manera de decirlo sin causarle un ataque pero no encontraba como. Afortunada o desafortunadamente antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hablar, una máscara de luz púrpura apareció en la cara de Marinette causando que ambos chicos palidecieron mortalmente

Decir que Marinette había tenido demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo era quedarse sumamente corto. En la pelea contra Goliat Había sentido un miedo paralizante cuando la había tomado en sus manos y la había arrojado con todas sus fuerzas, después de eso había despertado solo para ver a Adrein con los ojos cerrados frente a ella vistiendo un atuendo que parecía sacado de una película de Disney, Después del shock inicial de que no estaba soñando vino el shock de que estaba en un hospital durante lo que parecían haber sido tres días. Después de escuchar cómo llegó ahí (Al menos la versión que Adrein había escuchado) un poco de alivio llegó, la idea de haber sido descubierta por la gente del hospital o que Chat la hubiera dado por desaparecida después del akuma la había aterrado pero al parecer todo estaba en orden al menos hasta que una luz morada cubrió su visión y una presencia se hizo latente en su mente.

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad a pesar de sus intenciones de no pensar en nada que pudiera ser usado en su contra o que pusiera en peligro a su familia si perdía el control. una pequeña parte de su mente no entendía como podía estar tan consciente del hecho de ser akumatizada, como aún podía razonar de una manera tan clara? era así con todos los akumas? o su mente estaba lúcida mientras su cuerpo ya estaba aterrorizando a París, de donde apareció la mariposa? pero su cerebro no lo alcanzaba a procesar del todo hasta que la presencia en su mente se hizo más fuerte.

-Princesa- a diferencia de lo que Marinette había imaginado la “Voz” no sonaba tenebrosa ni amenazante sonaba incluso tranquilizadora- no tengo intenciones de ningún control sobre ti, deshazte tel akuma cuando lo consideres correcto se que encontraras la manera- Eso último sonaba incluso divertido.

La luz en su rostro desapareció y ella soltó una respiración que no recordaba haber contenido. Cuanto tiempo paso? No estaba segura pero el chico frente a ella no parecía haber respirado tampoco, solo se miraron a los ojos como si esperaran que todo a su alrededor cayera a pedazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Duuun soy mala para capitulos en suspenso jejeje asi que espero que les guste y tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible
> 
> En realidad aqui uni dos capitulos por que senti que estaba muy cortitos jejeje ustede diganme si prefieren asi o cortitos pero con mas frecuencia.
> 
> Recuerden que sus Kudos y Comentarios llenan mi vida

**Author's Note:**

> El seguiente Capitulo ya esta listo no olviden dejar sus comentarios y Kudos que llenan mi vida


End file.
